First Love, First Dance
by anchorz
Summary: Hermione and Ron seem to be in a constant state of conflict. So what happens when she runs into Draco Malfoy, her first love?


**One Dance  
><em>A Harry Potter Fanfiction<em>  
><strong>

The memories, the feelings, they all came rushing back the moment she saw him. Draco Malfoy. It had been three whole years, and he was still as perfect as ever.

Hermione was almost twenty-two, and happily married to Ronald Weasley. She loved him, of course she did, she always had. But it just wasn't right anymore. When he touched her she didn't feel the sensation, when he kissed her she couldn't feel the spark. Maybe she was imagining it, but even Ron seemed to notice. The way he avoided her as much as possible, often staying late at work and going out whenever he had the chance. He didn't hug her anymore or put his arms around her. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, there was no denying that something had shifted.

She was out for the first time in a month, she had a terrible habit of locking herself away when things got difficult. But Ginny just wouldn't allow that. It didn't matter how desperately Hermione wanted to disappear, just close her eyes and never leave her house again. It didn't matter if she felt beyond repair, Ginny could fix it. Ginny could make everything disappear, even just for a moment. Hermione watched as the witches and wizards milled about, talking, dancing, kissing. She didn't want to be there, she planned on sitting at the bar for as long as Ginny would allow, washing away all her worries with too much alcohol, and going home. That was it. She sure as hell didn't plan on Ginny getting bored. She didn't plan on Ginny leaving her alone and messing around with some guy upstairs. More than that, she didn't plan on Draco Fucking Malfoy sitting down beside her.

"Granger" he mumbled. He didn't look happy to be there._  
><em>"Oh. Draco?"_ Where were all his mates? Surely he wasn't alone? _Hermione wondered.

He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, his eyes darting across the room as if he were trying to avoid someone. Hermione watched him carefully. Surely she wasn't still infatuated with this boy? It was just a dumb school crush, nothing more. At least, she hoped so. He had never been anything but cruel to her. Tormenting her with constant insults and names. And yet, no matter how vile or horrible he was to her, no matter how many times he ripped her heart to shreds with a single word, she couldn't help falling for him. She was in love with his eyes, the way they were so grey and so dangerous. And his hands, always careful and deliberate. She would have done anything for him in the blink of an eye. Her heart had belonged to Draco Malfoy for the past nine years, despite what everyone seemed to think. But she was always just a filthy mudblood to him.

"Where'd the weasel brat go? Wasn't she with you?" asked Draco. _Oh, so he's been watching,_ noted Hermione.  
>"I.. I don't know. Er, I think she... got a room?" Hermione managed to stutter out. She prepared for an onslaught of insults, directed at both her and her apparently slutty best friend. Why wouldn't he just get up and leave? Just let her wallow in her misery without having to face all these stupid, completely illogical emotions?<p>

"Dance with me." Hermione was astonished as he stood, offering her his hand. It wasn't a question or an offer, it was almost a demand. She felt her face flush as she got to her feet, moving towards the dance floor. How much had she had to drink? Surely she was imagining things. Why on earth would Draco Malfoy want to dance with Hermione Granger? It was completely ridiculous. And yet, here she was. Hand in hand with the only boy whom she'd ever truly loved. He was an amazing dancer. He moved flawlessly with her, the polar opposite of Ron's disjointed steps. Within moments they'd closed the gap between them as their bodies connected. His hands found their way to her waist, pulling her closer. Hermione's heart raced. She'd been waiting her entire life for this. She could feel the heat under his fingers, she caught fire wherever he touched her. What if, however unlikely it seemed, he possibly felt the same way?

"You know," he started, his eyes searching her face, "I'm sorry. For everything. Merlin, it must have been hell, having me pushing you around so much at school." Carefully, he moved his hand, brushing a piece of hair away from her eyes. She was definitely blushing now. Her face felt as though it was burning.

She looked away, trying to figure out what was going on. There had to be a catch. Boys like Draco didn't turn up to a bar and ask girls like her to dance. But heck, what did she have to lose? Hermione met his gaze as she traced her fingers gently towards his stomach. He didn't miss a beat. He leant in, pressing himself against her small body and meeting her lips with his. She felt the warmth rush through her body. The world seemed to stop, closing in on the couple. Nothing mattered aside from what was happening right there, between them. Draco's hand moved along her sides, tracing circles on her stomach, as his lips made their way to her neck. Her knees were going week and butterflies were abusing her stomach. His scent assaulted her lungs in the best possible way. There was nothing more than this. She was happier than she'd been in a long six or seven months, and she was with Draco. The boy she had dreamed of for years on end. The boy who had kept her up night after night, hoping that maybe he could feel the same. This was it. He'd shown her how he felt. She was more in love with him than ever.

Hermione Granger would willingly do whatever it took to keep Draco Malfoy in her life. If that meant losing Ron? So be it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>

**1. Thank you for probably reading my story, it's my first so it means a super lot :)**  
><strong>2. Don't expect anything brilliant, but hopefully I'll get better as I get more experience.<br>3. Guess how you get experience? That's right, more stories. So don't forget to review and give me feedback!  
>4. If you have suggestionsplot ideas or criticisms, PM me and we shall have a lovely chat.**

**-Gee x**


End file.
